Jeaolusy
by Swag Usagi
Summary: Rukia harus merasa cemburu, atau Ichigo akan terus melanjutkan 'Kutukannya' dan terus menjahili gadis itu. Menghadapi Ichigo yang satu ini, lebih menyabalkan ketimbang menghadapi Grimmjou yang sedang mengamuk.


Swag Bunnies Presents

Jealousy

Ichiruki Fiction

Character belong to Tite Kubo

Story belong to me

_Usagi_

Rukia bukanlah gadis yang berhati sempit, sungguh keluarga Kuchiki telah mendidiknya untuk menjadi pribadi yang sempurna. Anggun, tegas, namun tetap rendah hati. Lagi pula sebelum kakaknya menikah dengan Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia adalah gadis yang baik dan ramah. Rukia tak pernah iri dengan apa yang orang lain miliki, karena ia selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

Rukia juga tak pernah merasa marah hingga ingin mengutuk seseorang, hingga detik ini. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang sudah di ujung lidahnya, ia ingin sekali melempar sesuatu ke arah wajah orang itu yang tersenyum meledek ke arahnya. Jika saja ia tak mengingat protokol protokol yang ditanamkan padanya dan andai saja ia tak mengingat bahwa hal tersebut tentu saja berkebalikan dengan gelar bangsawannya. Ia yakin saat ini wajah orang itu sudah menjadi landasan kursi melayang dari Rukia.

Rukia menatap sinis ke arah Kurosaki Ichigo yang kini tengah tebar pesona kepada siswi kelas satu yang entah sejak kapan mengerumuni laki laki bersurai sewarna matahari senja tersebut. Biasanya sulung Kurosaki itu akan marah marah dan mengusir gadis gadis kecentilan itu jika mereka mendekat. Tapi seolah seolah mengabaikan aura membunuh Rukia, para adik kelasnya itu justru semakin lengket mendekati Ichigo dan jumlahnyapun semakin banyak.

"Rukia bisakah kau bantu aku sebentar ada beberapa data yang masih belum kupahami." Fokus Rukia beralih ke arah datangnya laki laki dari arah koridor. Laki laki itu berjalan tergesa sambil membawa beberapa map di tangannya.

"Tentu saja Hitsugaya-san, bagian mana yang belum kau mengerti?" tanya Rukia mengabaikan kemarahan yang sempat menjulang setinggi Tokyo tower beberapa menit yang lalu. Rukia tersenyum ke arah ketua osis _'mininya'_ , ukuran tubuh yang hampir setara dengan tubuhnya membuat Rukia tak merasa segan sama sekali pada ketua osis tersebut. Rukia berkata pada dirinya sendiri 'sesama orang yang bertubuh mungil kita harus saling menghargai' begitulah pikirnya.

"Bagian sebelah sini, Matsumoto mengerjakannya asal. Membuatku pusing memeriksanya." keluh Toushirou.

Rukia meneliti laporan keuangan yang Rangiku buat, membuat laporan keuangan osis memang bukan tanggung jawabnya sebagai anggota Osis seksi kedisiplinan siswa. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan pemuda berambut sewarna salju itu, Rangiku Matsumoto terkadang membuat laporan keuangan Osis secara asal begitu saja. Membuat Toushirou kelimpungan dan pada akhirnya ia selalu meminta bantuan Rukia untuk sekedar memeriksa ulang laporan tersebut.

"Lihat saja, pembelian banner untuk penyambutan kepala sekolah baru kan sudah dua bulan yang lalu. Bagaiman mungkin ia bisa memasukkan ini ke dalam laporan bulan ini. Orang itu benar benar membuatku gila setiap harinya, bukannya membantu ia justru menambah pekerjaanku saja. Dimana dia sekarang, akan kubuat dia menyesal nanti"

Rukia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Toushirou, 'Kurasa Rangiku sedang bersama dengan Ichimaru-san di taman belakang.' batin Rukia. Ngeri membayangkan 'pembalasan' Toushirou pada gadis berdada besar itu nantinya.

"Baiklah biar aku yang akan mengoreksi laporannya ketua, apa kau membutuhkannya segera?"

"Ya, tapi kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan dengan terburu buru..." Toushirou menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, merasa bersalah melimpahkan tugas yang tidak pada tempatnya pada Rukia. Melihat gurat yang terkesan sungkan membuat Rukia mau tak mau tersenyum lagi pada pria itu.

"Tak usah sungkan begitu ketua, aku tak keberatan sama sekali membantumu. Aku senang jika aku bisa berguna untukmu."

Kosakata yang salah, kata kata Rukia justru membuat Toushirou terkejut dan beberapa detik kemudian wajah laki laki itu merona merah. Rona wajah yang berubah secara tiba tiba membuat Rukia bingung dan kemudian mendekatkankan wajahnya ke arah Toushirou. "Apa kau sakit ketua, wajahmu memerah."

"A-aku tak apa Kuchiki. Sebaiknya aku kembali sekarang, masih banyak tugas yang masih harus kuselesaikan." Toushirou panik saat wajah Rukia mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Dengan tergesa gesa ia pamit undur diri pada gadis bernetra _purple_ tersebut.

Melihat sang ketua osis yang terlihat panik membuat Rukia bertanya tanya apa yang membuat laki laki itu begitu terburu buru. "Ternyata menjadi ketua osis itu melelahkan ya." gumamnya sepeninggal Toushirou.

Rukia memandang map di tangannya, kemudian ia terlihat menghela nafas. "Sepertinya malam ini aku butuh tenaga ekstra. Hah tugas ini pasti akan membuatku merindukan Chappy."

"Aku juga, Rukia." seseorang bernafas di dekat telinga Rukia. Membuat gadis mungil itu tersentak dan hampir saja menendang orang tersebut jika saja orang di belakangnya itu tak mempunyai refleks tubuh yang mumpuni.

"Tenang sweety, aku takkan melukaimu."

"Ichigo."

Ichigo menyeringai puas melihat wajah terkejut Rukia. "Yo."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo terkekeh, "Wah wah wah, sayangnya itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, baby. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang bocah kuning itu tanyakan.

"Kau..dan..ketua cebol itu. Apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Bukan urusanmu, mikan. Lanjutkan saja urusanmu dengan bocah bocah centil itu."

"Nah, kau cemburu sayang?"

"Tidak."

Ichigo bersidekap, memelototi Rukia yang tak gentar sama sekali di bawah tatapannya. Justru gadis itu malah membalas tatapannya dengan penuh kesinisan. Ichigo tahu, Rukia adalah gadis yang keras kepala dan dilengkapi dengan pendirian sekuat baja. Tapi tingkah gadis itu kali ini benar benar membuat Ichigo geram.

"Tck tck, keras kepala. Maka sesuai perjanjian, aku takkan menyentuhmu."

"Hah, aku juga tak mau disentuh playboy sepertimu." Rukia berbalik ke dalam kelasnya dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang berdiri di lorong kelas.

 _ **FLASHBACK..**_

 _"Kau cemburu sayang?" Ichigo menghimpit Rukia ke sudut tembok. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang tersengal di sekitar leher Rukia. Mengejar Rukia tadi benar benar membuta tenaganya terkuras._

 _"Minggir, Ichigo" ujar Rukia, tangan mungilnya mendorong bahu kekar Ichigo. Tapi usahanya tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali mengingat perbedaan yang begitu jelas antara tubuhnya dan laki laki itu._

 _"Tidak, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Rukia. Gadis itu yang memelukku tiba tiba, sungguh aku bahkan sama sekali tak membalas pelukannya itu."_

 _Rukia berdecak kesal, mana mungkin dia percaya. Jelas sekali laki laki ini tadi berpelukkan dengan gadis berambut tosca di ruang kelas kosong beberapa saat yang lalu._

 _"Aku menunggumu berjam jam dan kau justru tengah bersama gadis lain. Tunngu sampai nii-sama mendengar ini." Rukia hanya menggertak Ichigo, gadis itu tak mungkin melapor kepada kakaknya yang kepala polisi itu. Ichigo mungkin saja akan berakhir di panggangan oleh Byakuya._

 _"Dengarkan aku, dan jangan cemburu buta tak jelas seperti ini Rukia. Jangan kekanakkan."_

 _SING.._

 _Cemburu, kekanakkan._

 _Rukia mendorong bahu Ichigo sekuat mungkin, dan berhasil. Ichigo sedikit menjjauh dari tubuhnya. Deicela seperti itu membuat Rukia naik pitam rupanya._

 _"Dengar ya Ichigo, aku sama sekali tak cemburu padamu."_

 _"Kau cemburu Rukia."_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!"_

 _Saat ini yang seharusnya marah memanglah Rukia, tapi entha mengapa Ichigo justru kesal melihat kekeras kepalaan Rukia. Lagipula, di sudut hatinya ia berharap bahwa Rukia memanglah cemburu. Karena menurut Ichigo, cemburu itu tanda cinta. Jika Rukia tak merasa cemburu, mungkinkah?_

 _Memikirkan hal hal buruk yang melintasi pikirannya, membuat sulung Kurosaki itu bertambah geram._

 _"Baiklah manis. Mulai sekarang aku takkan menyentuhmu hingga kau memgatakan bahwa kau cemburu padaku. Seujung jaripun, aku takkan menyentuhmu."_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF...**_

_Usagi_

Rukia kesal jika mengingat pernyataan Ichigo beberapa hari yang kesal pada Ichigo, tapi kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Benci pada sifat munafik yang bersemayam di hatinya.

Cih, berkilah atas nama harga diri Rukia terus menyangkal bahwa dirinya memang cemburu saat Ichigo dikerubungi gadis gadis itu. Ia terus menyangkal bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan ichigo dan sangat menginginkan Ichigo menyentuhnya dan berhenti mengurusi siswi siswi bermake up tebal itu.

Rukia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor, sesekali menengok ke arah jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan di lapangan sekolah.

Rukia tesenyum kecil ketika melihat beberapa tupai yang berlarian di dedehanan pohon.

Rukia merengut sebal ketika netranya menangkap bocah biru besar berjalan ke arahnya sambil menyeringai penuh. Rukia memutar bola matanya.

Jika Ichigo adalah pembuat onar sekolah, maka orang yang satu ini adalah biang masalahnya. Karena dua bocah itu adalah penyebab utama kegaduhan di Karakura High School.

"Sendirian kitty." ujar Grimmjou.

"Siapa yang kau panggil kitty, neko?" Rukia tersenyum puas melihat gurat kekesalan di wajah rival Ichigo ini.

Grimjouw meneliti Rukia dari atas ke bawah. Menjahili Rukia adalah salah satu hobi Grimjou yang masih ia lakukan hingga sekarang. Laki laki yang identik dengan warna biru ini, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia sudah tertarik dengan bungsu Kuchiki itu. Tapi laki laki itu tak punya cara selain menjahili gadis itu untuk menarik perhatian Rukia.

"Pakai seragammu dengan benar Grimjou,atau aku terpaksa mendisiplinkanmu." ancam Rukia.

Grimjou tersenyum miring, "Oh,ya? Show me."

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya erat erat, bersiap untuk melancarkan sebuah pukulan pada Grimjou. tapi gerakannya masih terllau lamban dibandingkan dengan Grimjou yang kini sudah menarik dasinya dan menariknya ke arah laki laki itu. Grimjou menahan pinggang mungil Rukia dalam dekapannya.

"Lepas BRENGSEK!" umpatan itu bukan milik Rukia, tapi milik laki laki di balik tubuh Rukia.

Belum sempat salah satu dari mereka menjawab, Ichigo sudah memisahkan tubuh mereka berdua dan meninju rahang Grimjou. Dan seperti biasa, mereka akan berkelahi sampai ada guru yang datang atau terkadang Toushirou.

.

.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang bicara sejak mereka memasuki ruang kelas kosong ini. Rukia yang mulai jengahpun akhirnya angkat suara.

"Aku mau pulang.."

"Kenapa.."

"Apalagi Ichigo.."

Ichigo gemas menghaadapi Rukia, ia ingin sekali mencekik gadis di depannya ini. Tapi sebelum tangannya mencapai bahu mungil Rukia, ichigo teringat akan janjinya yang tak akan menyentuh Rukia seujung jaripun. Alhasil, kedua tangannya hanya menggantung di udara.

"Padahal aku menahan diri untuk tak menyentuhmu, tapi laki laki lain bisa dengan bebas menjjamah tubuhmu. Aku...aku cemburu Rukia." aku Ichigo.

Senyum terbit di bibir mungil Rukia, "Ya, aku tahu Ichigo."

Rukia merentangkan kedua tangannya utnuk memeluk Ichigo, lega akhirnya ia bisa memeluk Ichigo seperti ini lagi tanpa harus memikirkan harga diri.

Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia dengan erat, menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya. "Jadi..sekarang katakan. Kau cemburu kan jika aku dekat dekat dengan gadis gadis itu."

Rukia menggeleng dalam pelukan Ichigo, "Tidak, karena meskipun kau dekat dekat dengan mereka kau sama sekali tak menyentuh mereka kan?" jawab Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Mana mungkin aku menyentuh gadis lain selain dirimu, cebol."

"Dasar mikan no baka."

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu Ichigo."

 _ **Fin..**_

 _ **Author's note : hehe, maaf maaf! padahal masih punya utang fict. Tapi bener deh, nih jari udah gha tahan buat ngetik nih fict. Udah lama soalnya ngefans sama pairing yang satu ini. Jadi silahkan dinikamati minna-san!**_


End file.
